


Choke Me

by squareclair



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Choking, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, No beta we die like squares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, erotic asphyxiation, metoidioplasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squareclair/pseuds/squareclair
Summary: One night, Gavin and Nines have to hide from a few criminals, and Gavin's breathing is too loud. The two of them improvise.





	Choke Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a [thread](https://twitter.com/maxtonofcoolio/status/1178904484556234757?s=20) on Twitter!
> 
> Gavin is a trans man with meta. It's not very clearly stated, but that's what I had in mind for this.

Nines dragged Gavin around the corner and pushed him into a recessed doorway. Gavin grunted from the impact and hissed when Nines pressed himself flush against him. The sound of steps echoed through the darkness, barely audible over Gavin’s harsh breaths.

“You need to breathe quieter,” Nines hissed, “or you’ll give us away.”

Gavin grimaced, still panting from the run. “Cover my mouth and nose.”

“What?”

The steps were closer, stomping hard against the pavement. Nines’ eyes were wide as he stared down at Gavin. The steps came loser. Gavin sucked in a deep breath and pulled Nine’s hand over his lower face. Nines’ brows shot up, but he pressed against Gavin. The steps clomped passed their hiding spot, and Gavin’s hand squeezed around Nines’ wrist. Nines almost pulled his hand away, but a nearby voice froze all of his movements. He listened intently, and another voice piped up. Gavin squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw. Everything stopped in NInes’ mind. His eyes devoured the image in front of him. Gavin’s face was a blotchy red and his heart raced. Nines’ pumps jolted with the squirm of Gavin’s hips against his own. Gavin’s brows pinched inward and his wet eyes opened, rolling up slightly. The voices get farther away, and Nines restricted Gavin’s breath for two more seconds. He yanked his hand away and pulled Gavin’s face into his chest to muffle his ragged breaths.

Gavin sucked in air and clutched the front of Nines shirt. His hips grinded into Nines’ before he pushed back, holding him at arm's length. He averted his eyes, and Nines’ touched Gavin’s wrists. Gavin looked up with a flustered scowl.

Nines opened his mouth, but Gavin pushed him back, slamming him into the wall. Nines' gasp was swallowed up by desperate lips. Rough hands fisted Nines' shirt as Gavin hauled Nines closer. His hips rocked into Nines' as he pulled back, panting. Nines blinked down at him and his mouth gaped uselessly.

"Do it again," Gavin growled, sending a shiver up Nines' back.

"What?"

Gavin grinded against Nines again, drawing a long groan from him. "Choke me."

"Are you sure?"

"Nines, if you don't do it in the next 3 seconds, I'll do it my-" Nines wrapped his hand around Gavin's throat and lightly squeezed. Gavin's eyes fluttered shut and his mouth parted on a strangled moan. "Harder."

"Okay," Nines breathed, his eyes drinking in the sight. He squeezed harder, earning a slow grind, but he slackened his grip.

"Why'd you stop?" Gavin growled.

"Tap my hand when you need to," Nines said in a rush.

Gavin nodded quickly and dragged Nines into a hard kiss. He murmured against Nines' lips, "Now fucking choke me."

Nines bit his lip and tightened his grip around Gavin's throat. He watched with wide, darkened eyes, enthralled by the spike of Gavin's heart rate. Gavin rutted against him again, and Nines pressed his knee between Gavin's legs. A choked moan ripped through Gavin's slack lips, and he grinded slowly against Nines.

"Look at you," Nines whispered, "Beautiful."

Gavin's eyes widened and he tapped Nines' hand. Nines released his grip, worry falling over his face, but Gavin hauled him into a bruising kiss. A hum played over Gavin's lips, and Gavin leaned back with desperate breaths. He grinned sharply and panted, still moving his hips.

"You sure know how to charm a guy."

Nines stared at Gavin's lips. "Only one."

Gavin's grin turned dopey and lopsided. He pressed another kiss to Nines' lips. "Sap. As you were."

Nines smiled and teasingly squeezed Gavin's throat. "Yes, sir."

Gavin took a shuddering, strained breath. He bit his lip and reached for his belt.

Gavin scrabbled at his belt buckle as Nines squeezed tighter. He managed to undo his pants, but Nines grabbed Gavin's wrist before he could shove his hand in his pants.

"Please, let me," Nines begged.

Gavin's eyes rolled back before burning onto Nines' gaze. He nodded as well as he could, and Nines kissed his parted lips. He lessened the pressure around Gavin's neck as he wrapped his hand around Gavin's erection, swallowing the sharp, breathless cry rushing passed Gavin's lips.

Nines soothed his thumb over the light color rising around Gavin's throat as he rubbed at the head of Gavin's erection. A soft sigh puffed over Nines' lips, and Gavin's glassy, hooded eyes fluttered shut. Nines twisted his fingers around Gavin's erection, shifting the slight foreskin. He trailed hot kisses down Gavin's jaw to his neck. Gavin hummed and bucked in Nines' grip. A light press to the sides of Gavin's neck drew the hum out into moan.

Nines froze and leaned back.

Gavin blinked blearily up at him. "What-"

Nines covered Gavin's mouth as he looked over his shoulder. The sound of footsteps echoed in the silence hanging over them.

"Nines' signal came from around here," Connor muttered around the corner. Nines sagged in relief, dropping his hand from Gavin's mouth. Gavin huffed and rolled his eyes. Hank spoke up, saying something to Connor, and a short discussion happened between them that Nines tried to listen to. But Gavin leaned forward and whispered roughly into Nines' ear.

"Keep going."

Nines swallowed and nodded.

"And keep me quiet."

A shuddering breath blew harshly through Nines' lips. Gavin leaned back and held Nines' hand hovering over his mouth and nose. He took a slow, deep breath and let Nines' hand fall against him. A deliberate roll of Gavin's hips demanded Nines to move his other hand.

Nines worked his hand over Gavin's throbbing erection. The hot length jumped with a firm twist of Nines' fingers. Connor and Hank moved closer, stopping near their hiding spot. They spoke quietly, unaware of the pair moving desperately together just feet away. Gavin clutched at Nines' sleeve with both hands. He pressed hard into both of Nines' hands, squeezing his eyes shut. Nines' breath picked up, and he turned off the function before it gave them away. He messaged Connor as he sped the pace of his hand on Gavin's erection, carefully keeping his spiralling thoughts from spilling into the connection. An annoyed sigh came from so close by that Nines thought they were caught, but Connor and Hank walked away.

Gavin slapped frantically at Nines' hand over his face, and Nines released him. A ragged groan echoed through the still air as Gavin sucked in air. His hips rocked erratically and his erection jolted and twitched. His entire body shook and heaved, and he yanked Nines down into a bruising kiss. Nines turned on his breathing function and hissed hot air into the kiss. The two of them clung to each other, sharing breaths and hot presses of lips. Gavin's shaking eased, and his breath slowed. He grinned up at Nines.

"You take my breath away, Nines," he mumbled roughly.

Nines huffed a quiet laugh and did up Gavin's pants. "You're an idiot."

Gavin dropped his forehead to Nines' chest. "Mhmm. You like that, though."

"Unfortunately."

A voice pinged through Nines' head, "Next time, can you please make sure you ended the connection."

Nines winced, and Gavin squinted through the dark at him. "What?"

Nines made a hasty apology to Connor and cut the connection. "I may have broadcasted that to Connor."

Gavin groaned. "Oh my fuck. So much for blaming the perps for the bruises."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I could not use "Take My Breath Away" as a title because I already have a fic called a variation of that.
> 
> Thanks for reading! You can find me at [@maxtonofcoolio](https://twitter.com/maxtonofcoolio) on Twitter


End file.
